Beautiful Glitch
by R.L BlackRose
Summary: Gakupo, scientist, manages to turn Luka from program to human. The thing is, he didn't mean to give her emotions. And she can't convince him she can feel. Will he ever believe her? Meanwhile, Gakupo's battling with his feelings for her... GakuLuka [OLD]
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Well, hello there! In honor of Gakupo's birthday, I decided to start a story I've had in my head for some time. lol! ;-) Anyway, tell me if you want me to continue this, and I will. I'm not exactly sure if this is good writing; I'm too tired to give myself feedback. I need you to do it. Critique is MUCH appreciated... and desired! **

**Anyway... eeeenjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I does not own vocaloid. None of it. NONE OF EEEET! OAO**

Chapter One

I remember not having a consciousness, you know. Blissful peace and ignorance, that's how I see it today.

I was, in fact... a computer program.

I had all the knowledge I would ever need about the world at my digital fingertips. There was the Internet. And through it, I knew everything I needed to.

About me being a computer program... yeah, I was a singing program. I even had a name; I was Luka Megurine.

Whoever bought me must have been insane, because he had ALL the Vocaloid programs along with me! Well, that's what decided when I was in the computer.

I received code, then I sent code back, yada yada yada. It's all old stuff. Everything was the same.

There were no worries, no pain, no feelings... and there CERTAINLY weren't any purple-haired perverts.

Until there were, of course.

Where did this period of worries, pain, feelings, and purple-headed idiots start?

The day I was abruptly pulled from the computer, I guess.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was a really weird feeling. For the first time in my not-so-life, I felt... worried.

Everything buzzed. It was like being sucked out of yourself.

I was annoyed. What was going on?

I suddenly felt like I was slowly leaking into something. Believe me, that's a really hard feeling to describe. Imagine it. Try it.

Suddenly, everything was so heavy! Like I was suddenly weighed down.

The buzzing continued, but this time... it was in me.

I suddenly realized I felt something around me.

I heard voices.

_Was I... in a human body?_

If I was in a human body... that meant I could move!

But just like that, suddenly, I felt a horrible pain in my chest. It was so odd. Like I needed something that I couldn't get...

It was unbearably painful.

I suddenly became aware that I was surrounded by some sort of liquid. Liquid? Maybe a gel...

Voices, as if through a filter, reached by new ears.

"She can't breathe!" I heard.

_Breathe?_ I thought. _Oh, so that's what I should do. I knew what breathing was, duh._

I opened my mouth and sucked in a breath-

And inhaled the watery stuff surrounding me.

I heard sort of commotion outside. My eyes were still closed, I couldn't seem... to open them...!

And then, I suddenly blacked out.

I floated down into the darkness of unconsciousness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next time I woke up, I immediately realized that I was in a human body. I couldn't move, though.

I groaned, moving my head a little as I slowly opened my-

"IT'S ALIVE!" I heard, and I jerked, startled.

"Look, Gumi, look look look! It's awaaake!"

"Really? It worked?"

"Yeah, yeah, look! It's opening its eyes!"

"Lemme see-"

"No, I wanna see too!"

"MOVE, Gakupo!"

"No- ow! No need to be so rough, Gumi!"

Something bright suddenly shined onto my face, and I squinted into the light.

Two faces swam into existence above me.

One had green, ruffled hair. She looked tired.

The other face was one that I, regrettably, would come to know well in the next few days.

he had a bright, open face and a purple ponytail.

The girl, Gumi, walked away.

"Well," she called. "Good luck with that, I heard my friend's car outside. Have fun!"

I heard her footsteps go farther away, fading.

The purple-headed boy, Gakupo, kept staring at me.

"Hi Luka!" he said, waving.

"What?" I slurred. "What's going on?"

"Oooh, speech program's working!" he muttered to himself, checking something off on a clipboard.

"Hey! Hey, answer my question!" I said, trying to lift my head. I couldn't.

"Hmmm... inquiring. That means the discovery program's working too." Gakupo said to himself, nibbling on his pen tip before scribbling on his board.

"Stop acting like I'm not lying here!" I shouted at him. I was starting to get very angry. I don't like being ignored on the best of days.

"Hm. Recognition program- check!" he said excitedly.

"Hey! Purple-headed loser, listen to me!" I shouted, but he'd turned to check a screen.

"Listen!" I shouted. "I just went through some pretty strange stuff, and now I'm strapped to this bed thingy. You're annoying me, stop checking that! Listen to me!"

"Ah, personality programs!" he said. "Check."

"What-? Personality-?" I stuttered, struggling against my bonds. They held fast. "I don't know what kind of joke this is, but-"

"Only one thing left to check!" he said contentedly, and lifted up the blanket I was under-

Oh goodness, I thought, I'm not wearing any-

I ripped my leg free of a strap and kicked him square in the face.

"OW!" he shouted, falling backwards off his chair.

Ha. I thought smugly. Serves him right.

"Ow, I'm bleeding!" I heard him say.

"Try that one again and I'll kick you harder!" I shouted.

"Let me check!" Gakupo said, holding a tissue to his face as he wobbily got back on his chair. "I need to make sure everything's fine."

_He addressed me directly! _I thought. _Yes, I've gotten to him!_

"No way!" I said. "Go look at some porn shows if that's what you wanna see."

Gakupo looked confused, flipping through some notes.

"Why isn't it listening...?" he pondered. "Maybe it's a glitch...?"

"It?" I shouted, turning red. "Why are you calling me 'it'? I'm a person! I can THINK!"

"Uh, no you can't." Gakupo muttered. "You're a machine. An imitation of a living person."

Rage and confusion and disgust piled up inside me.

He thought I was an IT?

"Listen, you," I hissed. "Maybe something in your little project went wrong, but I can think, and-"

"I can't argue with a computer." he muttered. "I command you to stop talking."

"You COMMAND me?" I sputtered. "You can't tell me to do anything! I'm my own person!"

"Hmmm. Maybe it's a glitch in the personality program?" he muttered.

I bit my lip angrily.

"Now, you listen." I said. "I'm not a computer, I can feel things, emotions! See? Right now I'm ANGRY! And I want to MURDER you! Isn't that enough proof, idiot?"

"That's odd. I don't remember and death threats programmed into the speech... program..." he said to himself, scratching his head with his stupid purple pen.

I decided to try appealing to his human side.

"Your hair looks like a LADY!" I shouted.

"What?" he shouted.

_Bingo._

"My hair-!" he gibbered, "Is not a Lady's hair! It's an ancient Samurai hair style, one that's been passed down from generation to generation in my family and-"

"Well then all your ancestors were GUYS who... who looked like ladies!" I said.

"STOP TALKING!" he shouted. "I command you to stop talking!"

I stuck my tounge out at him.

He glowered at me.

"Maybe I should just shut it down and forget about it." he mumbled under his breath, pushing off in his chair towards a control panel with lots of buttons.

My breath caught in my throat.

_Oh no._

_Oh, no no no._

"No!" I shouted. "Stop!"

"Stop what?" he muttered.

"Don't shut me down!" I shouted to him. "Please!"

"I need to start over again." he muttered. "These programs aren't working."

"No, they're... they're working fine!" I half screamed.

"No, if they were working fine then you'd listen to me." Gakupo said. "You're not supposed to be telling me that you're human."

Angry tears gathered in my eyes.

I started thrashing, trying to get out of my cot.

"H-hey! Stop that!" Gakupo said, scooting away from me in his chair.

"Don't shut me down!" I yelled. "I can actually think like a normal human, I promise, I can! I'll listen to you, I promise! Just don't turn me off! I want to live!"

"Great." he said, scratching something on his notepad. "This is so not working."

I broke into desperate tears, screaming loudly.

"Ow!" he shouted, covering his ears. "Stop that!"

I screamed higher, higher, higher still. My voice rose to new heights.

I heard some glass break. Gakupo's eyes widened.

"Okay, okay, I won't shut you down!" he yelled over the thin whine of my high-pitched scream. "Just SHUT UP!"

I stopped, content.

Suddenly, something flew over my mouth.

A gag.

My shouts and curses were muffled by it, unheard. I still shook the entire cot I was on, trying to get off, to run away-!

My eyes widened in fear as I saw him start walking towards the red button that would kill me.

With a last, huge burst of strength, I ripped free of all the straps holding me.

I felt many sharp pains as all the needles that had been plugged into my body were ripped out. My blood oozed out all over me.

I didn't care.

I was free.

Gakupo gasped and he launched himself towards the big red button-

I threw myself at him, a my fists a flurry of punches as they rained down on his face. He cried out in pain and I landed on him.

I suddenly realized that my blanket had slipped off when I ripped free.

I was mortified for a second, when I suddenly realized that I was wearing a white hospital-like gown under it.

Wait.

It was transparent.

This was most decidedly not going well.

I pinned him under me, seething with anger. I could tell that he really didn't want to push me off, mostly out of fear that he would... touch anything. Heh.

Suddenly, I felt really dizzy.

"Your life support is gone." Gakupo said, raising his eyebrows. "You're going to shut down anyway."

"Not before I can beat you to a pulp!" I screamed.

_Uh-oh,_ I thought. He was getting up.

He grabbed me and started standing up.

I latched onto him, my fingernails digging into his exposed skin.

"Ow!" he shouted. "You're a computer, you're not supposed to want anything! Ow!"

"Well, I do!" I yelled, trying to pound my fists against him. It wasn't working. I was loosing strength- and fast.

I needed to do something.

_Now I'm going to have to beg for my life. _I thought angrily. How humiliating.

I broke into sobbing, still holding onto him. His eyes widened and his eyebrows disappeared into his bright purple bangs.

"Please don't shut me down!" I sobbed, shaking his shoulders. "I don't wanna die, I'll listen to all your commands, I promise! And I'll do anything you want, just please, don't shut me down!"

I guess the sight of me weeping was just too much for the idiot to bear.

"Well..." he said.

But then, suddenly, my sight started swimming in front of my eyes. The whole world was blurring before me.

"No...!" I heard myself say.

I felt... the blanket over me again. Part of me sighed in relief.

And then... there was darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: EEEUUGH THIS CHAPTER IS NOT UP TO MAH STANDARDS**

**I DON'T LIKE IT!**

**This is sort of a... "doodeedoodeedooooo" chapter. The heavy stuff isn't coming on until the next chapter or the one after that. THE ANGST-Y STUFF. OAO**

**Anyway... enjoy this one, TRY at least! Please review**

Chapter Two

Gakupo POV

I sighed, yawning as I came downstairs.

It was the usual morning; I poured myself a cup of coffee and sat down at the table with a buttered muffin.

But this morning was different.

Because I knew that when I went down to the lab, she- it- would be waiting for me.

I don't know why I let her live. She would only serve to drag my project down. Now I had another mouth to feed, another person to take care of.

_No, _I thought. _But... she- IT... isn't a person. It's just programmed to act like one. I remember typing up that personality program._

It seemed to be malfunctioning though... I wanted a quiet, compliant demeanor. But now, instead, I get a loud rambunctious woman.

Where did I make a mistake?

Or maybe it's just a glitch.

I sighed and grabbed an IV food packet from the fridge, picked up my coffee, and trudged downstairs.

My fingers fumbled for the light switch, and found it.

The lights went on.

There she was, immediately visible with her vibrant pink hair spread all over the thin pillow supporting her head.

I wasn't sure if I was dreading or anticipating the moment when she'd wake up, but my heart started beating faster when I saw her.

_ She's kind of... good looking. I thought. But no. She's- it's... a machine. Nothing good can come from bonding with a machine. That's just... stupid._

It made a small noise and it's head turned to the side.

It.

I knew I couldn't call it 'it' when it was so... human-like.

She. I'd call her a she.

Suddenly, her eyes snapped open.

"Wah!" she shouted, trying to sit up. She couldn't.

I'd reinforced the straps after yesterday's... incident.

She looked around, her blue eyes blinking tiredly.

Her eyes found me, and I could see her tense.

"What, what is it?" I said crossly.

Her hands curled into fists. She was staring at me with a mixture of fear and anger.

"I'm not shut down." she said.

"Glad you noticed." I muttered.

There was a silence.

"My name's Luka, you know." Luka said.

I heard her, and I knew that... but I decided not to answer back. Whatever she was saying now, it was a computer talking. Not a human.

"Oh, so are you going to stop answering me again now?" Luka said angrily.

"There's not point," I said, "In talking to a computer!"

"I'm NOT A COMPUTER!" she spit out. "Get that into your thick-headed, puny... uh, p-puny..."

"Brain?" I suggested.

"I was thinking more along the lies of 'skull'... but that works too." Luka said snidely.

"Look," I said. "I don't want to talk to you. It'll be like... talking to myself or something."

"And what's so bad about that?" Luka said. "What do you have to lose by talking to me?"

"Oh, I don't know!" I said, throwing my hands up in the air as my chair spun around to face her. "My SANITY, for one?"

"Nuh-uh." she said.

"Shush."

"I'll start to scream really really really loudly."

"What do you want from me?" I said, exasperated. I didn't want to waste much time on her if I wanted to try to re-do this project.

"I want you to talk to me like any other human being." She said.

"But you're not." I reminded her.

"YES I AM!" she shouted. I jumped, and the coffee splattered all over the floor.

I set the mug on a table and sighed.

"Fine." I said. "Just let me work."

"Work on what?" she asked. "Just who are you?"

"I'm Gakupo Kamui." I said. "College student. Researcher. Scientist."

"What're you trying to do?" she said. She sounded annoyed.

"Make a computerized person-like machine to be a servant." I said. "If I succeed, this could change the world!"

"What? But that's SLAVERY!" she said angrily.

"No, not if they're machines." I said, typing my password onto my computer.

"You suck." she said.

"Glad to hear it."

"No, really, you do."

I looked over my computer screen at her.

"What do you want from me?" I said again.

"Well, first of all, give me clothes that AREN'T SEE THROUGH!" she shouted.

"Heh." I snickered. "Not on your life."

"You're a PERVERT!" she shouted, trying to squirm free of the straps holding her.

"I'm not going to deny that." I responded

"Also, I want you to set me free." Luka said.

I looked over at her.

"I'm going to shut you down anyway, you know."

"Wh-what?" she said. I saw her eyes widen.

Goodness, she looked so human...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luka's POV

My blood ran cold, like ice in my veins.

"What do you mean, you're going to shut me down?" I said, outraged.

"What did you expect?" the cruel purple-haired idiot said. "That I'm going to lug you and your huge life support system everywhere I go? I don't think so."

"No!" I said. "You could just set me free, and I could leave-!"

"You can't go outside." Gakupo said, "And that's final."

I launched myself into full tantrum mode.

"Why?" I shouted. "Why won't you let me? It's your fault that I'm alive in the first place, so can't you at least-?"

"Look," he said, putting his hand over his eyes. "Number one, you're not alive. You're mechanical. Number two... you wouldn't be able to breathe outside. Here, the atmosphere is controlled. You're too weak."

My eyes filled with tears, and my fingernails dug into my palms.

"I HATE YOU!" I shouted. The tears dribbled down my cheeks. "Why did you give me life if you're just going to take it away later? WHY?"

"Fake emotions don't rattle me." he muttered, but I saw his hand tighten on the fabric of his chair.

My stomach dropped to the ground below me.

He didn't care.

No one cared.

I didn't have any future ahead of me. Just more anger, darkness... and I'd never be able to go outside.

There was... only one thing left to do.

"Gakupo." I said.

He looked up, hearing his name in my voice.

"What?" he said.

"Kill me." I whispered.

We stared at each other for a second.

In a flash, suddenly, he'd crossed the room and was at my side.

"You shouldn't talk like that!" he said.

"What?" I said. "One minute ago you wanted to shut me down, and now you're telling me to want to stay alive? Exactly who's side are you ON, purple head?"

I could see his turmoil in his stupid purple eyes.

"I don't even know anymore." he muttered, sitting down heavily in his chair.

I abruptly changed the subject as my stomach took over my mind.

"I'm hungry!" I yelled. "Are you gonna starve me to death? Is that all part of your plan?"

"Oh. Right." he muttered to himself, getting up.

I felt the needle in my arm jiggle slightly as he poured something into my IV bag.

He sat down and sighed.

We sat in silence for a little.

"Hey, Gakupo..." I said, curious. "That green-haired one... is she your sister?"

"Yep." he said. "Gumi."

"Is she also trying something?" I said.

"Yeah, but its different." he said.

I suddenly realized something.

"Gakupo, I'm bored." I said.

He raised his eyebrows.

"What do you want me to do about it?" he said.

"I don't know."

He sighed, turning back to his laptop.

"Gakupooo." I whined. "I'm bored and it's your fault. Listen to me! Hello? Are you even- hey! Gakupo! Ga-ku-PO! Ga-KU-po! GAAAAKU-"

"I used a singing program as your voice." he said finally. "Would you... would you like me to teach you a song?"

"Yeah!" I said enthusiastically. Suddenly, I really wanted to sing.

"Here's an easy one." he said. "Repeat after me."

I nodded.

"You are my sunshine..."

"You are my sunshine..."

"My only sunshine..."

"My... only sunshine..."

"You make me happy..."

"You make me happy..."

"No." Gakupo said. "You've got to go higher on that last 'y'."

I narrowed my eyes in concentration.

"You make me... haaaappyyy..."

I saw his eyes widen a little as he listened.

"When... skies are gray..." he half-whispered.

My voice cut through the air like a sliver knife, like a bird's song in the morning.

"When skies are grrraaay..."

"You'll never know, dear..."

"You'll never knooow, deear..."

"How much I lo-ove you..."

"How much I lo-ove yoooouu..."

I let my voice linger on that last 'you', and it hung in the air like shards of crystal.

"Please don't take-"

"Please don't taaaake..." I sang eagerly.

"My sunshine..."

"My sunshiiiine..."

"Away."

"Awaaaaay." I finished.

There was a long silence.

His mouth curled into a crooked sort of smile.

"Maybe this project wasn't such a failure after all." he said, grinning slyly.

I glowed with pride inside myself. I wanted to impress him, to... make him happy.

Why?

No idea.

Not even the slightest.

"Gakupo." I said."

"Hm?" he responded, looking up.

"The song said... 'love. What is... love?"

He looked at me oddly.

"Doesn't your knowledge base tell you that?"

"I don't get it." I said. "Tell me what it is."

"Well..." Gakupo said, scratching his head, "It's complicated. I wouldn't expect... a machine to get it."

I frowned.

And at that moment, I decided that I was going to make him believe me.

It really couldn't be so hard, could it?

I suddenly realized he wasn't looking at my face.

Not at all.

"GAKUPO!" I barked.

"What?" he said.

"Get me a dress that isn't see-through." I hissed. "Now."

"Oh, I don't think you'd want that." he said.

"Why not?" I replied.

"Because you're not strong enough to get up, and it would be dangerous for you to move around a lot..." he said.

And I saw him smile wickedly.

"I'd have to be the one to dress you."

My eyes widened in outrage.

_ PERVERT!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yet thirty minutes later, I was wearing a new frill nightgown.

At least I had the satisfaction of knowing that he'd been embarrassed, though.

"Those store attendants looked at me like I was NUTS!" he moaned. "What was I _thinking_?"

"Oh, suck it up." I muttered.

My own cheeks were bright red. It hadn't been a real pleasant experiece.

He almost had to sedate me while he changed me.

Heh.

He stood up, stretching.

"Well," he said, "I've decided to keep you as my project."

Part of me seethed with anger at being called a project. Part of me whooped in joy.

"But to do that," he said, "I'm going to need you to be able to walk outside."

My heart leapt within me.

"And... and how are you gonna do that?" I said.

"I don't know yet!" Gakupo said. "But I'm going to find out."

He flipped open his laptop and sat down.

I laid there, watching him.

Doing his stupid research on his stupid computer.

With me as his stupid project.

Oh, how I wanted to be out of these straps so I could punch him until his head flew off.

Yeah, that's a nice picture.

I like it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: AAH I'm SO SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME! It took me so long... and it's not even that good. Meh, oh well. FIND IT IN YER HEARTS TO FORGIVE MEEE D'8**

**aaanyway, here's this! Enjoy!**

Chapter Three

Luka's POV

It was boring on the cot in the basement.

"Gakupo!" I shouted.

"WHAT IS IT THIS TIME?" he yelled, slamming his laptop shut.

"I'm bored."

He sighed heavily, shoulders sagging.

"Come ON, Luka, I've already done everything you've asked me to, and now I've got to work-!"

"Isn't it summer?" I said. "You have plenty of time to finish projects before your little college starts up again."

He clenched his teeth.

"Okay." he said. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Amuse me. Entertain me." I said. "I don't know, YOU'RE supposed to be the mad genius scientist guy here!"

"I'm not a mad scientist!" he said. "Though I must humbly admit that the label of 'genius' does suit m-"

I blew a raspberry at him. I didn't really have anything else to throw.

"Ew! That's DISGUSTING!" he whined.

"The way you TREAT me is disgusting!" I said. "Amuse me!"

"Fine!" he huffed. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"A movie?" I said.

"Yeah, you know what that is, right?" he said.

"Uh-huh!"

"Okay then."

There was a silence.

"What... kind of movie?" I said. I hadn't ever watched a movie before, much less thought of which kinds I would like.

"I don't know..." Gakupo said, scratching his head. "You asked me what love is, so I'll give you a romance movie. How does that sound?"

"That'll do." I said.

Gakupo went over and pushed a button. The cot jerked me into a sitting position, whipping around to face the other side of the room.

"Ow!" I yelped.

"Sorry." he muttered. He sat next to me on the small bed; it was wide enough for that.

I felt redness creep across my cheeks.

I could smell him. It was a smell of new books and-

"Eggplants." I breathed-

"What, where?" he said, looking around.

"Never mind." I said. "What, you like the lumpy purple things?"

"Like?" he said. "LIKE? Eggplants are awesome! Everyone should love them!"

"Good to know." I said dryly.

"There is a subtle beauty in eggplants that is hard to understand." he said haughtily. "Once you're strong enough to stop using the IV, you can bet that I'm going to force feed you them."

"No you're not!" I said.

_Darn these straps_, I thought. _I wish I could punch him._

"Haha, yes I am!" Gakupo said, reaching for his remote control.

"No, that's... that's... ridiculous!" I shouted at him.

"They're nutritious." he snickered.

"If I wasn't strapped to this stupid cot, I'd rip your intestines out."

"See, but you're not out of it. Which means I'm safe-!"

"For now." I hissed.

He saw my eyes glint with blood-lust and swallowed hard.

"Now then," he said. "Here's one that's popular with many people."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gakupo's POV

"The Notebook?" she said, staring at the screen.

"Yeah." I responded. "A real chick flick."

I looked at her from the side, watching her forehead scrunch up as she wondered what she was going to see.

_This is it._ I thought. _Few are the girls who can resist crying at least once during this movie. This is my chance to see... if she's actually human._

_ Then again, it could just be the personality program prompting the tears._

_ Gah, why can't figuring out if she feels be easier?_

"Okay, Luka..." I said. "I'm pressing play."

She nodded.

The slow song at the beginning started playing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One sad movie later, Luka Megurine was bawling into my shoulder.

I was not amused.

"There, there." I said, patting her head gently.

"Allie... Allie r-really did love N-noah at the end!" she gulped. "ITSSOBEAUTIFUL!"

I pinched the bridge of my nose as her raucous sobbing started to give me a throbbing headache.

After a while, she stopped crying.

"I," I said dryly, "am never showing you another movie ever again."

"Yes you are!" Luka said. "I liked that!"

_Oh dear._

I went and turned off the television.

"Nuh-uh!" Luka said. "Of course you will!"

And I knew that she would annoy me until I did.

After a while, I sat down.

"Hey. Hey, Gakupo. GAKUPO!"

I could feel a vein throbbing above my eyebrow.

"WHAT?" I said.

"When am I going to be able to go outside?"

I looked up.

"Eh?"

"When are you going to finish what'll let me go outside?"

"Oh, that." I said, looking down at my laptop. "A week or so, maybe more, I don't know. It's not as easy as it looks."

Luka yawned.

"I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." she said, closing her eyes.

"M'kay." I said. "You do that."

The sky slowly darkened as I worked. I could hear Luka's soft breathing coming from the cot.

I looked over at her.

Her soft skin glowed in the sickly blue flourescent light of the basement.

So smooth and peach colored... and full of wonderful curves...

I looked down again, blushing.

No, this is stupid, I thought. This isn't one of those lame stories where a man falls in love with a machine. I know better than that.

But I couldn't resist looking up again...

Just in time to see her turn over to face me. Her eyes were still closed, she was still sleeping.

Her pink hair spilled over the pillow, luminous and shiny... her hands like crystal, so delicate-

And then, there was her face.

I bit my lip.

I shouldn't stare. That would be rude.

I kept working, feeling her presence there.

Suddenly, I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called.

I heard the door slide open, followed soon after by footsteps on the stairs.

"Hey, Gaku." Gumi said, tromping down the stairs. "Watcha doing?"

"Working." I said. "May I ask what you're doing?"

"Oh, just wanted to stop by and see how your project was going-"

"It's going fine, just fine!" I lied.

"Ah, so that's it right there, isn't it?" Gumi said, pointing.

"What?" I said, unsure what she was talking about.

"That!" Gumi said. "Don't act like it's not there."

I followed her pointing finger.

Oh. Luka.

"Her." I said.

"Her-?" Gumi said. "Gaku, don't be stupid, it's sooo an it. Look at it."

"Her." I insisted.

Gumi laughed at me, shaking her head.

"Seriously, now you're going to act like- like it's ALIVE and it has FEELINGS, no?" she snickered.

"N-no, I never said that!" I said. "It's just that..."

"What?" Gumi said.

"Nothing." I muttered. I wasn't about to tell her.

"So, has it done what it's programmed to do?" she said.

"Sort of." I said.

"So... it's NOT working?" Gumi said.

Darn, she was good.

"Well, it's not what I expected, but it's fine." I said.

"Why don't you throw it away and start again?" she said.

"What? Wh-why?" I stammered.

"If it doesn't work, it's junk." Gumi said. "And junk goes in the trash can."

"Oh, no, no, but it's working fine, really!" I said. "I mean, it's not what I- what I wanted it to be, but-"

"Look, Gakupo." Gumi said, taking me by the shoulders. "I don't care how 'sexy' you made it look, it's just a machine. It'll never ever be more than a machine. It'll never love, or feel, or hate, or anything. It may look like a human, and feel like a human, and even talk like one, but it's not a human."

I could feel my mouth getting very dry. But Gumi went on.

"If that," she said, pointing at me, "Doesn't work like it's supposed to, it's a mistake. It's garbage. Just throw it out, Gakupo. Shut it down and incinerate it, then start over."

"But why?" I said.

"Don't you wanna get a good head start in your class?" she said. "Come on. Want me to do it for you-?"

"No, no, and no!" I said, standing up. "I'm not throwing her-"

"It." she corrected me.

"Her." I said defiantly. "I am not throwing her out. Got that?"

Gumi, surprised at my outburst, shook her head.

"No wonder you can't get a girlfriend." she said, going up the stairs. "You're a looooser."

Her footsteps sounded on the stairs.

I heard the door slide shut... and then she was gone.

I sat down heavily in my chair. The argument lingered in the air like poison gas.

After a few moments of silence, I looked up at Luka.

And my eyes widened.

I saw a single tear leak out of one of her eyes.

She'd...

She'd been awake the whole time!

Luka had heard everything.

Every single horrible thing that Gumi had said.

Oh no.

"Luka?" I said. "Luka, are you awake?"

A moment passed.

Her blue eyes opened, blinking out the tears that had formed in them.

"Yes." she whispered.

"Oh, Luka..." I said, biting my lip.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Mwahaha, I feel so evil! You'll see why when you finish this chapter. Oh, yes, you'll see it all right. Mwah. Mwahaha. MWAHAHA. **

** MWAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! XD**

** Enjoy, at least to the best of your abilities! ;D**

Chapter Four

Gakupo's POV

I could feel that I was loosing her.

It was still the same Luka; the same reactions to my words, the same way she got mad at me. But I could feel her slipping away.

She would often lie on her small bed, on top of the thin sheets, just staring sadly at the ceiling. Her glares at me were muted by the blankness in her eyes.

One day, I came down from breakfast to find her looking half-dead, eyes open a crack as she stared blankly at the wall.

_Maybe... maybe there's a program malfunctioning?_ I thought. _Or... maybe she's actually sad._

_How am I supposed to tell?_

"Luka." I said.

Her eyes opened all the way, and she looked up.

"What?" she said.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, everything's fine." she said, a weak smile flickering across her features.

"No, everything's NOT fine!" I said crossly. "Ever since Gumi said those things about you a few days ago, you've been anything BUT fine!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Luka said to me.

I clenched my fists.

"Luka." I said. "She doesn't know anything about you, she-"

"I'm okay, you idiot!" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Stop worrying."

I stared at her for a second, then stood up and went to my laptop.

"By the way," I said, in an effort to cheer her up, "I might be able to figure out a way for you to walk outside soon!"

I saw the brief glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"And also eat real food." I said. "I'm figuring that out too!"

"I'm not eating eggplants, Gakupo, no matter WHAT you say!" Luka said.

"Yes you are!"

"Nuh-uh!"

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"All right, I won't feed you eggplants."

"Ha. I knew it!"

"I'll feed you eggplant soup."

"HEY!"

I laughed, typing something out on my computer.

"Hey, you listen to me!" she said. "No! No eggplants!"

"Then what DO you want to eat?" I muttered.

"Uh... um..." Luka said. "What about tuna?"

"Tuna tastes disgusting." I assured her.

"I've heard about it." she mused. "Yeah, that's what I want to eat. Tuna!"

I huffed. "But tuna smells!"

"Good."

"What?"

"Tuna smells good."

"No it doesn't!"

"PROVE IT!"

"No, that's just... stupid... okay, when you can eat, I'll feed you tuna, okay? And I'll PROVE to you that it smells bad!"

"Haha. So you're not feeding me eggplants, right?"

I blinked.

"Oh." I scoffed. "Smart, reeeal smart."

"I'm not as dumb as I look, purple."

"My name is not purple!"

"It is too."

"SHUSH!" I said, getting back to my work.

I could see her smirking at me from the corner of my eye.

Suddenly, though, I saw the smile disappear. Her eyes dimmed, and an expression of pure loss settled onto her face.

Blankness.

Not staring at anyone or anything in particular.

For thirty minutes while I worked with my charts, I saw her gazing at nothing.

Until I couldn't bear it anymore.

I set my laptop down and my swivel chair over to her.

"Luka." I said. "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer, only moved her head to look at me with blank eyes.

"Luka Megurine, you snap out of it RIGHT now!" I yelled.

She blinked, coming out of a daze.

"Hm? Yeah?" she said.

"Look... what were you thinking just now?" I inquired.

"Nothing, nothing really." Luka said, a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Come on, Luka, please!" I said. "You can't just convince me that it was 'nothing'. 'Nothing' couldn't have made your face look so sad. Come on, tell me!"

She sighed. I could tell that she was deciding whether to tell me or not.

"It's just that..." she said. "Sometimes, I really don't feel like I belong here. That... There is no life for me in this world."

"Everyone feels that at some point or another." I said. "It's fine, rea-!"

"No." she interrupted. "It's not exactly that."

"Then... then what is it?" I said, confused.

"N...nothing." she said.

"You didn't tell me everything, did you?" I said, suspicious.

"No." she said simply. "No, Gakupo, I didn't."

"Just..." I said. "Don't go all sad on me, all right?"

"All 'sad' on you?" she said, a light smirk rising onto her face. "Would you rather I go all 'angry' on you?"

"Granted... no." I said. "Not really!"

She sighed again.

"Hey." I said. "Wanna sing that song again?"

"The one with the sunshine?" she said.

I nodded.

She squinted at the air, struggling to remember.

"You are my sunshine, my only suuunshine..."

I closed my eyes, listening. Wow, she was good.

"You make me happy... when skies are graaay..."

I opened my eyes and saw her dreamy expression go a little more serious.

"You'll never know... dear..."

She swallowed loudly. Something was happening. Her voice was getting all... choppy.

"How much I..." she said. "How much I... I-"

And with that, Luka burst into sobbing.

"Luka?" I said. "Luka, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." she sniffed.

"Oh, come ON!" I said.

I leaned forward, over her eyes, swimming with tears, and brushed her hair back from her face.

I ran my fingers through its pinkness, ruffling it. She half laughed, half cried.

"Tell me!" I said.

She looked at me.

"Sometimes, I just get the feeling..." she said. "That I don't belong here."

"And?" I said.

"And... and..." she said. "That I'll never have experience love in this world.

My heart all but screeched to a stop.

Luka stared up at me.

"Gakupo." she said jokingly, her voice still thick with tears. "You look like you've just gotten hit in the crotch."

"Nono, that's not it." I said stiffly.

"I can do it for you, if you'd like."

"No! No kicking anyone in sensitive places!" I said, standing up abruptly.

"What's the matter?" she said. "Gakupo, what's going on?"

"I'llbebackinasecond!" I blurted, and then I ran upstairs.

"Hey!" I heard her call after me as I darted away. "Get back here, purple head! Hey!"

I screeched into my kitchen and pulled my fridge open.

"I need an eggplant." I muttered. "I need one now."

I pulled one out and sank my teeth into it.

Aaah. So much better.

I sat down at my table, eggplant juice running down my chin.

It had struck me when she said those words.

All this time... I'd been trying to ask her what was wrong.

Because I cared about her.

No! I thought angrily to myself. Am I... am I falling for a machine?

But she doesn't seem like a machine anymore!

Gumi's words echoed in my mind.

_"She might look human... but she isn't!"_

No, no, no... life was too confusing. Love was too confusing. Eggplants were better, eggplants were simple. And delicious.

I ate that eggplant. I ate it good.

When I finished, I stood up...

and heard Luka's singing wafting up from downstairs.

"You'll never know, deeear... how much I lo-ove you... please don't taaake my sunshine... awaaay."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It didn't get better, not by a long shot.

It got worse.

I thought that her telling me would get it off her chest; Apparently, I was wrong.

She started crying in her sleep, muttering things. When I tried to joke around with her, she barely smiled.

It was like she wasn't paying attention anymore.

It was like... she wasn't really attached to life anymore.

How it pained me to see her like that.

"Luka." I said one day. "Why aren't you cheering up? What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" she whispered, smiling sadly. "There's nothing wrong, Gakupo... nothing at all..."

"Then why are you acting so strange?" I said, putting my hand on her shoulder. "Why?"

"It's not strange, Gakupo..." she sighed, almost dreamily. "It's fine, it really... really... is..."

I swallowed hard.

It scared me to see her like this.

It terrified me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

But it was only until a few days later that I realized just how bad it was.

Why did it take me so long?

Because I'm an idiot.

I woke up. It was a normal day, cloudy with a 10% chance of rain.

I went downstairs and saw her staring at nothing again.

"Lukaaa..." I groaned. "Why won't you say hi when I come down?"

"Oh. Gakupo." she said. "Hi."

I stared at her.

"Hey, Luka!" I said. "Guess what I'm going to start today?"

"What?" she said.

"The thing so you can actually eat solid things!" I said proudly. "I'm going to start working on it today!"

"What is it?" she said.

"Well, it's a medicine to strengthen you." I responded. "If it works, I might be able to use something similar on your lungs so you can breathe air from outside. Isn't that great?"

I saw a glimmer in her eyes.

But... it was a sad sort of glimmer.

"Yes." She said happily. "That's wonderful."

"Luka," I said, "Cheer up! Honestly. I thought you'd be jumping with joy or something!"

"I can't jump for joy, I'm strapped to this cot, you purple idiot." she laughed.

I smiled. It seemed like a little of the Luka I knew was shining through.

I brought all my materials downstairs and worked.

She watched me as I worked, watched as I chopped up the various ingredients with a variety of knives.

I saw her eyeing them.

"Don't worry, I only use them for food!" I said. "Well... usually."

She laughed and shook her head. "No, that's not what I was wondering. Sheesh, you're not a murderer, are you?"

"Yes." I said.

She raised her eyebrows, her pink eyebrows.

"All right, no." I said.

"I bet those knives can't even cut through people."

"Well, you think wrong!" I said. I pointed towards a sharp, large knife. "That one could do it easily. I can even cut bones with that!"

"Wait, gross. The medicine you're going to give me has bones?" Luka said, grimacing.

"No!" I said. "Don't worry, you're not going to drink bones. It's just that sometimes I need bones for other stuff.

Luka nodded.

"Alrighty then." she said.

"Alrighy WHAT?" I said.

"Alrighty as in I understand!" she said. "Sheesh."

But I saw something odd in her eyes.

"Lukaaa." I said. "You're hiiiding something from me."

"Nuh-uh!"

"Is anything... wrong?" I said casually.

"The same as always." she said. "I feel... sad."

"Don't worry." I assured her. "I'm working as fast as I can. Once you eat an eggplant, you can't be sad!"

"Yeah, right!" Luka scoffed. "I still want to eat tuna, you know."

I worked and worked, my laptop by my side.

It came to be 7 pm. I was tired, having been hunched over my things all day.

"Luka." I yawned. "I'm going to bed. G'night."

"When are you finishing that?" she said.

"The medicine?" I said blearily. "Uh... tomorrow."

"Buy some tuna for me, will you?" she said.

"Fine!" I huffed.

"Mwahaha, yes!" I heard her say as I turned away. "I'm going to eat Tuna! I win!"

I shook my head, mumbling something, and started up the stairs.

"Wait, Gakupo!" I heard her call after me.

"Yeah?" I replied, turning around.

She bit her lip.

"Thanks." she said.

"For what?" I said, tilting my head to the side.

"I don't know..." she said. "Everything nice you've done. Which isn't that long of a list..."

"Hey!" I said.

"But still." she said. "Just... thanks for staying here with me and entertaining me."

Something didn't sound right.

I ignored it.

"Where does this come from, all of a sudden?" I said, crossing my arms.

"Oh, I don't know." Luka said, blushing. "I just... wanted to say it, okay? Get off my case!"

"Okay, okay!" I said. "Goodnight!"

"'Night, Gakupo." I heard her say.

I went upstairs, to my room. It was dark, and I slid into my bed, yawning.

I set my alarm clock. Pulled the covers over my shoulders.

I felt unusually lonely.

_Luka._ I thought. Luka, Luka, Luka, she invaded my thoughts for the night.

I don't know when I fell asleep, but I dreamed of Luka Megurine.

_ She was standing next to me._

_ "Hey, Luka, you can stand up now!" I said. "Good job!"_

_ "I'm sorry." I heard her say._

_ "For what?" I said. "Luka, where are you going?"_

_ Her white nightgown flowed out behind her as she turned, walking away. Her hair rippled in the wind._

_ "I'm sorry." she repeated._

_ There was a rush of wind, and then Gumi appeared, laughing-_

I shot up in bed, gasping.

"Wow, what an odd dream." I muttered, rubbing my eyes.

I glanced over at my alarm clock. It was well past midnight, into the wee hours of the morning. About 2 am, I think.

Something felt wrong.

Something felt horribly wrong.

I suddenly felt the urge to go downstairs and visit Luka. Tell her it was all going to be okay. Try to snap her out of her daze.

I slid almost involuntarily out of bed and went downstairs.

I heard the crickets chirping outside, singing their melody.

My feet padded on the stairs.

"Luka?" I whispered into the dark.

I fumbled for the light switch and switched it on.

And practically had a heart attack.

Luka was sitting up on her cot, holding the large knife I'd shown her earlier in her weak, trembling hands.

"L-Lu-k-" I said, unable to form words. I fought to lower the panic that was bubbling up inside me. "Don't do it, don't do it!"

She stared at me, wide-eyed. Her eyes tightened on the knife's handle.

"No." I said. My pulse pounded crazily in my ears. I struggled to keep my voice level. "Easy, Luka, easy... just put the knife down... think about what you're doing, Luka...!"

She stared at me like a deer in the headlights.

And started to lower the knife.

"That's it." I said, edging closer, as if I was approaching a frightened bear. "Just put the knife down..."

But then she bit her lip and closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Gakupo." she said sadly.

And then she plunged the knife deep into her chest-

"LUUUKAAAAAA!" I shouted, throwing myself at her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I AM SO SORRY! I AM SO SO VERY SORRY! T^T I've been a baaad author. A bad bad bad author. How could I leave the story with the most subscribers just HANGING there? **

**Well, don't worry! From now on, I'm going to update more often. It's just that with school and my trying to improve my art, things have been a little hectic! But no worries, things have mostly settled down by now, and I'll be able to resume my usual updating speed. Well, not one chapter every day- I'm far too busy for that- but I will try to update this quickly... IF IT KILLS ME! O^O**

**Well, for now... enjoy this awesome, albeit pretty intense chapter! :D**

**(P.S: You might wanna re-read the last chapter, remember what was going on... it's been a while! ^.^"")**

Chapter Five

I launched myself at her, pulling her off the cot.

Blood burst out from her, splattering onto my shirt.

Suddenly I was on top of her, and I felt her small, weak body beneath mine.

I pulled the knife from her frozen grasp and chucked it away. It thudded into a wall and stayed there.

"Luka!" I shouted. "Luka, can you hear me? Stay with me! LUKA!"

She blinked, looked up at me.

"Ungh..." she moaned. "Goodbye..."

"No, Luka, no goodbye!" I said anxiously, running a wildly shaking hand through my hair.

My hands were stained crimson.

_What do I do, what do I do? _I thought. _If I take her to a hospital... then I'll go to jail, or something! _

_ No._

_ I won't let you die, Luka Megurine!_

I stood up and pulled her onto the cot. Blood soaked through the sheets and ran in thick rivers down to the floor.

_I'm a scientist!_ I thought, swiping my oversized medical kit and dragging it over to her. _I have knowledge! I can do this!_

I swallowed hard and pulled her nightgown off. It was heavy, dripping red.

I saw Luka's eyes close.

"NO!" I yelled at her, shaking her pale shoulders.

She blinked and her head flopped up.

"Gakupo..." she said.

I froze.

"Yeah?" I responded.

"Where's my nightgown?" she hissed.

I laid her back on the cot and reached for a towel.

"Hey!" she rasped breathlessly. "Why aren't I wearing clothes? Hey!"

"You should probably just be quiet and rest." I said.

She eyed me warily.

At least, until her eyes rolled back.

"Wake UP!" I shouted, slapping her.

Her eyes opened, glassy and distant.

For about an hour, I worked over her.

When I was finished, she was sleeping. My hands were red with blood.

I pulled off my gloves and numbly tossed them in the trash can by my side.

It landed on top of all the other blood-soaked bandages.

I started feeling sort of sick, so I tore my eyes away from Luka and started dragging myself up the stairs.

They loomed above me.

And in my tiredness, I started to run.

I ran and ran and ran, my feet thumping on the stairs as I went upstairs and threw myself onto my bed so I could lose myself in dreamless sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I woke up the next morning.

The sun shone through the drawn curtains on my window.

I blinked several times.

They all came flooding back, the memories. The fear. The blood. The smell of alcohol.

Numb, I slid out of bed and pushed my feet into slippers.

I sat down to eat breakfast, just like any other day... but sitting down and actually forcing myself to eat something are entirely different matters.

I sat at the table, staring tiredly down.

My hand squeezed the handle of the coffee mug in my hand.

I knew she was waiting for me downstairs.

I knew that she would probably be awake by now.

The one thing I didn't know?

What I would say to her.

What she would say to me.

I rested my head on the tablecloth and closed my eyes, fighting back the headache that was slowly coming on.

So many conflicting feelings, so little space.

I knew I would have to face her sooner or later.

The question was...

How?

I sat there, sitting at the table for a good while. I lost track of the time.

Just... processing everything. Mulling it over.

I took a sip from my coffee mug and spit it out.

It was ice cold.

How long had I been sitting here?

I looked at my watch and my eyes widened.

My first thought was of Luka Megurine.

She would probably be hungry by now.

I swallowed.

Stood up.

Got an IV food pack from the fridge.

Turned to face the stairs that led downstairs.

Downstairs.

It could be the pits of hell downstairs, with the dread I harbored towards going there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Luka's POV

The first thing I realized was that I was awake.

The second thing I realized was that I was an idiot.

Everything hurt. My chest hurt. My head heart.

Did my heart hurt too?

You bet.

The third thing I realized was that I was wrapped in bandages.

Gakupo...

My mind suddenly overflowed with anxiety. It filled me, making me shaky. Adrenaline.

But how does fight or flight work when you're strapped down?

Strapped down.

I looked down.

Metal.

The purple idiot had locked me into place on the cot with steel.

I bit my lip.

So he didn't trust me anymore.

i I couldn't blame him.

I'd reached for the knife to end my life in darkness.

Life.

Was this even a life anymore?

He would come down to feed me sooner or later.

I would have to face him.

My muscles locked up with horrible dread.

I was trapped.

There was no way out of this.

I stared into the darkness. A sliver of light slightly illuminated the large basement.

I sat there.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a while, I started to get hungry.

Where was that purple idiot? Couldn't he tell that he was torturing me by waiting?

A little voice told me that he was probably torturing himself too.

I would slap the little voice if my hands were free.

Sitting.

Waiting.

Finally, I heard a sound. His footsteps on the stairs.

I gulped.

The light snapped open.

There he was.

Gakupo.

His eyes were hidden by the shadow of his bangs.

I felt my face grow warm.

"Gakupo, I... I..." I stammered.

He started walking.

Gakupo breezed right past me.

My eyes widened. I sat there for a second.

I turned to face him.

I saw the back of him, ponytail swinging as he fiddled with something.

"Gakupo." I said.

He turned towards the IV stand and plugged it into something.

My mind went white.

"Gakupo!" I said.

Silence.

"Gakupo, listen to me!" I said desperately. "I know that you're mad at me, but-"

He moved past me with such furiousness that air whooshed past my hair, ruffling it.

I bit my lip again.

He was ignoring me.

A lump rose in my throat.

"Come on, Gakupo..." I choked out. "Don't be this way! it was a mistake, I really shouldn't have-"

He glanced back at me.

His eyes were filled with coldness, hard with an anger I couldn't understand.

I stared at those eyes as they closed and his head swung back away from me.

My breath caught in my throat, joining the lump.

I felt my breath quicken.

I couldn't take it anymore.

And then the walls broke, the walls holding everything back-

"GAKUPO!" I yelled, straining against the steel holding me, "Stop ingnoring me! I know I did something really bad, but you've got to understand why I did it, I- I don't know what I was thinking! I was just so depressed, and-"

"Shut up." he growled. I couldn't see his face.

I kept going.

"LOOK!" I cried, my voice growing louder. "I'm TIRED to being locked up here! I HAVE NO LIFE! I don't have parents! Friends! Anyone! It's dark down here, when you go to sleep- I don't want to stay in the dark anymore, Gakupo! What kind of a pointless life is this? What the hell were you THINKING when you created me? Huh?"

I saw his fists clench.

Ignoring me, was he?

My breathing dissolved into shaky sobs.

I swallowed.

My hands curled into fists until my knucles went white.

"LISTEN TO ME!" I shouted. "Stop ignoring me, or I'll... I'll..."

My mind spun.

It buzzed with anger. Sadness. Everything.

My voice shattered the sudden silence.

"OR I'LL KILL MYSELF!"

I smirked, knowing that he'd answer me now.

But it wasn't the kind of answer I expected.

He whirled...

And slapped me.

My head spun to the side.

There was a long silence. He'd hit me hard.

It hurt.

The smirk left my face as I looked up at him.

He stood above me.

Tears ran down his broken-looking face.

"AND YOU THINK THIS IS EASY FOR ME?" he yelled, his voice full of tears. "You think that I knew that you wouldn't be happy when I made you? YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO HAVE FEELINGS, DAMMIT!"

"Well YOU FAILED!" I shouted back at him, my face burning. "AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT, GAKUPO!"

"Shut up, stop talking!" He yelled at me, his eyes mad with hurt.

"I wish you'd never made me!" I cried, my voice going high pitched. "I WISH I'D NEVER LIVED!"

"SHUT UP!" He shouted, grabbing my shoulders. Genuine fear of this purple-haired man ran through me as I felt his hands tighten around my arms.

"HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT THAT MAYBE I WANT YOU TO LIVE?" He shouted. "In your selfish little rant... HAVE YOU?"

I felt a sharp pain on my bare arms. I drew in a breath.

His eyes widened and he let go of me.

Blood oozed down from ten new crecent-shaped marks on my skin.

It hurt.

But not as much as how I was hurting inside.

There was a brief silence.

I clenched my teeth and sobbed through them, feeling warm tears run down my cheeks as I looked shamefully up at him.

His face contorted for a second... and then he sat heavily on the chair next to my cot and wept openly.

It's not every day that you hear a grown man cry.

Well, let me just tell you... it's a horrible sound.

"Let me out." I said softly, my voice cracking. My mouth tasted of salt. "Let me out of this cot."

He lifted the hand that wasn't hiding his face and fumbled for a button nearby.

The metal restrants snapped open.

I pushed them away. It felt odd, actually using my body.

Careful not to pull out the IV strapped to my arm, I crawled into his lap.

His arms closed around me.

He was warm.

I was cold.

I cried into his chest.

He cried into my shoulder.

We sat there for a while.

I sniffed.

"We're quite the pair, aren't we?" I said, managing a smile.

"Quite." he said. I felt his lips curl into a smile on my shoulder.

We both broke into fresh tears.

And for that short time, together, alone...

We understood each other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: SO SORRY YOU GUYZES ;^; I don't know what's been wrong with my updating lately! I'll try to update faster, to the best of my abilities. PLEASE FIND IT IN YOUR HEARTS TO FORGIVE MEEEE 8'(**

**Anyway... DUM DUM DUMMM the plot has been introduced! But, contrary to my other GakuLuka, the plot will not play that big of a part in the actual story.**

**And also... HOORAY FOR FAKE OFFICIAL-SOUNDING MEDICAL WORDS! 8U**

**PLEASE REVIEW, CRITIQUE- Hope you enjoy! XD**

Chapter Six

Gakupo's POV

I came downstairs again to find her staring sadly at the wall.

But this time... I wouldn't leave it that way.

She turned as she heard my footsteps, a guilty flinch sweeping past her face.

I ignored it, instead walking up to her.

I looked into her blue eyes.

Silence.

And then... I spoke.

"Luka..."

More silence.

"Do you wanna go outside?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narrator POV

A group of men sat around a table in a dark room. Muttering whispered through the air, filling it with a thick atmosphere of suspicion.

"Be silent!" a voice called. The two words rang through the room, and all the other men ceased their talking and turned expectantly towards the end of the table.

A man stood there. A man in a black suit.

But of course, everyone around the table was wearing a black suit. This was an important meeting, after all.

"Let's get right to the point of this meeting, shall we?" the man said.

There were some mutterings of approval.

"When we hacked into the local university's records, we found a very interesting project that a student was trying to create."

The others nodded in the room nodded.

"That project," the man went on to say, "Is to grow a human body using VF fluids and-"

"That's impossible!" someone scoffed. "People have tried that before. It always fails because-"

"Because the organs always end up being too weak and the brain simply doesn't grow?" the man said. "Well, this student claims to have discovered a way around that with VLM tissue."

There was a silence while they all thought it over.

"I hadn't... thought of that."

"Can it really work?"

"What's the-"

"Silence!" the man said. "And this man has taken it even further. Because even though this tissue can't be used to make a real brain... it might be able to be programmed."

More silence.

"Like a computer?" someone said in disbelief.

"Like a computer."

A wave of muttering rose up.

"This person would have to be a genius to accomplish something like that!" someone called across the table. "The greatest scientist of our time!"

"And it doesn't end THERE!" the man at the head of the table roared. "What if we bought these humans with computer minds from this man... AND USED THEM FOR OUR BUSINESS?"

Cheers rang out throughout the room. The men were happy. This would mean more money for them.

The man at the end of the table slid into his chair, satisfied.

"So, who is this genius scientist?" someone said. Everyone stopped talking and turned to the head of the table once more.

"Gakupo." The man responded. "Gakupo Kamui."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gakupo's POV

There was a light wind.

It passed by, making the grass rustle softly.

I felt heavy breathing on my neck, that of lungs breathing normal air for the first time.

Luka shifted her position on my back.

_She's so light..._ I thought.

"So- what do you think?" I said.

"I think-"

She suddenly dissolved into a coughing fit.

"Careful." I said, turning my head back towards her. "You've still got to get used to this air- do you wanna go back inside?"

"No." she hoarsely replied. "I want to see more... but, Gakupo... where are we?"

"It's an odd little field near the house, in the back." I said. "It's pretty here- and the air is clean."

Luka lifted her head up a little, squinting into the sunlight.

The wind blew through her hair. It shone brightly in the sun... as if it was made to reflect the golden rays...

"It's beautiful..." she breathed, weakly laying her head on my shoulder.

I looked down, seeing the long pink hair that tumbled down the front of my shirt.

I pulled her from my back and held her in my arms.

"I know." I said, sitting down in the middle of the open, grassy space.

"It's so weird... so huge..." Luka whispered. "I can't see anything for miles..."

"Yep. There's the outdoors for ya." I said.

I slowly laid down in the long grass. Her head settled onto my chest.

A cloud passed over the sun, casting a shadow over us for just a moment.

I suddenly saw something glitter on Luka's cheek.

"Luka..." I said. "Why are you crying? What, you're not happy?"

She sniffed, smiling weakly and biting her lip.

"I was just thinking that... I really would have missed out on this... if I'd actually been able to-"

I grabbed the back of her head and pushed it down onto my chest.

"Shhh." I said, ignoring her muffled protests. "Forget about that. It wasn't your fault, okay?"

She stopped trying to talk, relaxing as I wrapped my arms around her.

"As far as I'm concerned," I said, releasing her head, "It never happened."

"But-!"

"No."

"Wait, but-!"

"Will you ever learn to shut up, Luka?"

She considered this for a second, then rolled over.

"No." she said.

I chuckled.

We both stared up at the sky.

Suddenly, I realized that Luka couldn't be outside for that much longer. I sat up.

"Come on, we're going inside again." I said, picking her up and lifting her onto my back.

"What, already?" she whined. "Really?"

"The amount of time you can be outside will go up in time!" I said, starting to walk back towards the house. "Besides... I bought eggplants!"

"Oh, great. EGGPLANTS!"

"What's with that look?"

"I wanted TUNA!"

"Ha, just kidding. I did get tuna!"

"I will slap you. I promise I will."

"This coming from the person who can't even walk."

"Okay, now THAT was uncalled for, Gakupo-!"

"Yet."

"Yet?"

"You can't walk... yet."

"Once I can walk, I will slap you. You can count on it."

"I will."

"You're saying that just to placate me!"

"Never said I wasn't."

"Oooh, you just make me want to punch you!"

"Yeah, yeah-"

I felt her fist make contact with the side of my head.

"What?" I said. "You call that a punch?"

"Yes. Yes I do, purple."

"Don't call me that!"

I walked into the house with her still on my back.

"By the way, Luka..." I said. "I probably didn't mention this, but I have a surprise for you..."

"Surprise?" she said as we went down into the basement. "What kind of surprise?"

"You'll see."

"What KIND of-?"

"Hush now."

She grumbled something.

I reached for the light switch...

"SURPRIIIIISE!" someone shouted in the dark.

"Not yet, you idiot!"

"I'M SORRYYY I just couldn't TAKE it anymore!"

"Way to ruin the surprise."

"Psht, yeah."

"You're BOTH being big... big... MEANIES!"

"Meanies?"

"Did I hear her say meanies?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

"How old are you, three?"

"How rude. I am a young woman!"

"Do you even know what that means?"

"Why, you-!"

I cleared my throat. I could tell from the way she was cocking her head that Luka was extremely confused.

"Ohhh, hi Gakupo!" I heard. "We... sort of... forgot you were there."

I flipped up the light switch.

I heard Luka draw in a breath.

There were three people sitting on the floor.

The two that had blond hair were hanging off of the long, teal ponytails of the one in the middle.

They all stared up.

The boy with blond hair squinted at Luka.

He raised his hand and pointed at her in an accusing fashion.

The world froze.

"You..." he said. "You...!"

Everyone stared at him expectantly.

He drew in a breath...

and let out what he wanted to say.

...

"Your hair looks funny!"

There was a long silence while the blond boy's arm dropped back to his side.

I turned and saw that one of her eyes was twitching.

Maybe... maybe this hadn't been one of my best ideas.


	7. Notice

**EDIT: OH, YOU GUYS, MAKING ME FEEL BAD- of course I'll update once in a while! I just wants to explain why I was a little reluctant on new chapters n' such. But YES, I will keep updating- in just a little bit! ^_^**

I'M SORRY, YOU GUYS- but this story is going on hiatus!

Why, you ask?

Well, I was listening to some GakuLuka the other day, and I realized that the characters in this story were NOT Gakupo and Luka. They were random person #1 and random person #2. To me, at least, they didn't have that old GakuLuka feel that my other stories had.

AND SO, A HIATUS ENSUES.

…

BUT,

…

I had an AMAZING idea for another GakuLuka! A VERY AMAZING IDEA. And so, I've started a new fanfiction, one that I will update WAY more regularly and that will be more awesome than this one in general. It's called, "A Traveller with a Taste for Tuna", and it's up on my author profile.

If you don't wanna go read it, you don't have to- but let me just tell you, I am going to make it as AWESOME as possible.

Believe me, if you liked this fic, you do NOT want to miss this next one! XD

Thanks for your understanding,

ME


End file.
